


Alternative Universe - A Puppet's Soul. (5 nights a freddys/yugioh cross over)

by Silver__Moon



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: AU, Main characters die, Multi, a lot of OCs - Freeform, but they come back to life, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver__Moon/pseuds/Silver__Moon
Summary: In a world there is a killer, his name is purple guy. Lets see what happens when the yu boys and yu girls get killed by said killer but then get reincarnated by the Martinets son, Pip. (Yu girls are Yuki, Yusi, Yuli, and Yumi.) Btw there will be some story before they get killed. Yuto might be a bit insane after awhile.... I SO SORRY MY MOON BOY!





	1. Chapter 1

"You're working where!?" asked Yumi. "I'm working at that pizzeria, Freddy Fazbears pizzeria, actually. " _Why!?_ Havent you heard the legend?" asked Yumi. "Yeah! Yuto, there's been murders there, from the anamatronics and humans!" said Ruri. "I don't think you should go Yuto." said Shun. "Oh come on! Not you too? I'm going to be  _fine_ , I promise, ok?" "Ok.. If you say so. But, if you come back with scratches or you start acting weird, I will drag you out of the pizzeria, got it?" said Yumi. "Ok, fine. Just stop freaking out."  
As I walked in to the pizzeria the last staff member was leaving for the night. Right now I was walking to the office, and it was currently 11:58 PM. My shift was about to start, once I got into the room the clock had just hit 12:00 AM. Then the phone started to ring as I listened to the phone I watched the cameras. I wasn't using very much power though, I wasn't really scared in all honesty. "What the.." as I said that the anamatronic, Chica, was trying to get in. But she seemed curious. "Hi.. I'm Yuto." I said calmly. "H-hi, I'm Chica. You're not scared of me?" "No, its not like you've attacked me or anything, but why are you scared? I'm not going to call anyone or leave." "Well-" "CHICA I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO NEAR THE BOY!" "Bonnie he's nice!" "What?!" said who I assumed was Bonnie. Then I saw the bunny theme anamatronic walk out of the hall way, but that's when I noticed they.. Looked like normal humans.. Except for the fact Bonnie had bunny ears on his head. "Hi.." I said quietly. "My names Yuto, Moon Yuto." as I said that bonnie was just starring at me, but then he said this. "Hi.. So Chica says you're nice? Mm I guess you haven't shut the doors on us so I suppose you're nice.. So far.." Then a heard a loud bang, and then a voice. "Bonnie! CHICA! Get over here now!" "Kay coming, bye boy.. Er Yuto." "Bye bye Yuto!" "Bye." as I watched them disappeared in the hall way I sat back down.. I looked at the clock.. 5: 58. Mm my shifts almost over.   
As I walked back home I wondered about what in the world had just happened. But I didn't really wanna think about.. Cause I am tired and I have a feeling Yumi would be here tomorrow. Extremely early tomorrow ever thought I told her I was working form 12:00 AM to 6:00 AM. As I walked up to my house I noticed the fact the lights where on, but I thought I turned them off.. Once I got into my house I was about to walk into my room until.. "YUTO!!!" "What the-Yumi! Do you know what time it is?!" "Um.. 6:15.. But why did you just get home?" "Its called my shift is from 12:00 AM to 6:00 AM! I just got off work 15 minutes ago! So we can talk later not right now!" "Why?" "Because I would like to sleep!" "Ok ok, bye Yuto!" "Bye Yumi."  
As I finally lay down in my bed, after I had changed of course I just putted on a black t- shirt and wore regular black pj pants. I wonder why every one was so worried about me working at the pizzeria, yeah I had heard about the stories. But that was a long time ago. Not just that, I strangely felt ok there.. I am so tired *yawn*  
???? POV  
As I walked though the ally all I could wonder was what my masters next plan was. All I knew was that he was going to go on a killing spree soon, but he also mentioned a boy he wanted to get on our side. Apparently he was a demon, but didn't know he was one as I followed him to his home I noticed how well he walked though the dark. Once he got to his house I hid, all I saw of him was two silver eyes.  
"Master," I said to him. "I found out where he lives, and where he works." "Good, that's all I needed. You can go." "Yes, master." as I walked down the dark hallways to the dark out side I read my watch. 6:40 AM. A new game has just begun.  
  
A/N: Thank you all who got here! But tell me what you think, plz this is going to have alot of Yuto and first pov and 3rd pov some times too, but thank you all for reading so far!!~~Silver Moon


	2. Chapter 2, Yumi Crystal what did you do!?

Yuto POV  
"Wake up! Yuto!" "What...?" as my eyes opened I saw Yumi.. Then I thought about this morning. "You really couldn't wait until I woke up? Yumi." "Well.. Yeah but that's not the point! Are you ok? Did they do anything too you? Are you still-" "Yumi! I. Am. Ok. Alright? Like I said before, I would be ok. Yumi I knew about the stories before I told you all I got the job. But as I said all those things happened a long time ago ok, so just stop worrying. I've been through worse, the same goes for you." "Ok Yuto if you ok I'm gonna be ok!" "Heh, that's more like the normal Yumi." "Yuto?" "Yeah?" I said as I got up from my bed, I wasn't going to change right now I was just getting a drink. But as I started walking Yumi said this. "Well, Yuto.. Lets just say.. I may have gotten you stuck with a duel against ...Yusi." "How?" I asked I could tell my voice was close to cracking if I didn't let my anger show. "It was Yugo's fault! He was saying Yusi could beat you! So.. I said that you could beat Yusi any day so.." all I did was sigh. "Ok. When is the duel gonna be?" "Well, once we get to the park, actually." "Fun.."  
As me and Yumi walked to the park I thought about what would happen if I went, too far? Like last time... "Yuto! Where here!" "Ok." "Prepare to get your butt kick moon boy!" "Ok.. If you say so.."   
"321... Duel!" "I'll go first!" great Yusi's going first. " First I set the pendulum scale, with Star Sage and Star Flow! Now I can summon multiple monsters between level 2 and 7! Pendulum shogun! Come forth my monsters! Level 4 Star Rage and the tuner monster Star Tirichi! Now I tune my two monsters! Magician with the power of the stars! Rise up! Synchro shogun! Come forth level seven Dark Star Magician Girl! (Atk: 2500 Def: 2000) now I end my turn!" "My turn, draw. First I summon Phantom Seeker, then his affect actives allowing me to summon a level 4 or lower monster from my deck, or hand. I choose to summon level 4 Phantom Warrior. Now I xyz summon! Fangs of pitch black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Xyz shogun, come forth rank 4 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" "You're not gonna be able to use his affect Yuto! Because I play the spell Wrath of the Stars! This doesn't just give my monster 1000 more attack points, its unaffected by monster and spell or trap affects targeting it!" "Heh, so you say? Well I use the spell Wrath of the rebellion, it pretty much has the same affect of your spell card but, it targets rebellion and phantom monsters. Now I use my spells hidden affect, I can summon anther rebellion dragon to the field with two overlay units. I choose to summon Ice Rebellion. Now I use his affect, but.. I first active my monster Phantom Quill's affect, when he is in my hand I can change a part of a monsters affect. So now Ice Rebellion freezes all spell and trap cards, making them use less! Now I discharge both of Dark Rebellions overlay units! Treason Discharge! (Dark Rebellions Atk: 5375 Def: 2000 Dark Stars Atk: 625 Def: 2000) So now Dark Rebellion attack! Revolt of Lighting, Disobey!" "Ahhh!!" (Yuto's LP: 4000 Yusi's LP: 0) As I walked over to everyone I said, "There, I beated Yusi, so now leave me alone." after that I just walked away, I was in all honesty really bored. I also wanted to go into the woods. I looked into my watch, it said 10:15 AM.  
?????? POV  
Mm, he is a good duelist, and a smart one. As I walked away, I looked down at the paper that had what I need to do on it. My master I wrote it. It said, 

  
_~~C#I##r#a~~ , I need you to kill Rina Baka, yes her last name is idiot. But as I was saying I need you to kill her with the knife I gave you, but you need to get the purple venom form Hitachi. If he refuses tell him I sent you. Once you get the venom put it on your knife like I showed you. You kill Rina and bring her back, hopefully by then I would be back. If not just put her body on the table, also don't forget dinner!_

This I gonna be fun as I read over the note I was walking to Hitachi's place. I heard he could be really annoying some times but I'll suck it up. As I walked though the door he jumped out at me with a knife. So then I flipped him upside down. "Ok ok! Sorry kid!" "You better be, I need purple venom, now. Master sent me." then I showed him the mark. He nodded for me to follow him, so I did. He then handed me a good amount of the venom. "Thanks." I said. "No problem, I guess master is up to plotting again?" "Yup, but I gotta go. Bye!" "Bye!"  
As I walked down the ally following the map I got. I found Rina's place. Now I know why master wants her. She has I lot of..... Well let's just say..... Insanity. Perfect for picking and ripening into a purple blossom. But I did have a feeling I would be training the girl, and I also had I feeling she might be a bit of a... Baka.  
  
A/N: I did it! I made anther chapter... At 11:57 at night XD. By the way Baka means idiot and shogun means summon, just in case you all didn't know :) thank you for reading so far.. And just to let you all know alot of the cards in this will be made up! They will sound a bit op, but when the clash together, there like normal cards.


	3. Tanoshimi no tame no jikan~  Dãkudoragon, mamorimasu fantomu otokonoko. (Time is now~ dark dragon, protect phantom boy.)

???? POV  
As I watched my keeper walk back to his house I saw how... Bored he was. He had easily defeated Yusi, the keeper of the Dark Star. I wondered how I could cheer him up, then I got it. I should lead him to the center of the dark forest, where the moonpool lays. As I got up from my hiding place I quickly used my shield to hide, thank me for being a dark dragon.  
As I saw him start to walk in the opposite direction of the woods I quickly thought of a way to lead him back, by throwing rocks at him. I saw him look around as I hit him with small rocks, each time he went the wrong way, I would throw a rock at him, hard. I felt bad after awhile, lucky he started to go towards the woods. Then I would hit him with rocks when he went in the wrong way, directing him to the moonpool. Once we got there, he just looked around his eyes slightly wide. Then he looked exactly where I was, but then I thought, he can't see me. But when he continued to look at me, I asked. "Can.. You see me..?" I said quietly. He just shook his head yes. Then I smiled, I pulled him into a hug. "H-hey?! What the-" "You can see me, you can see me again!" I said happily.  
  
????? POV  
As I walked up to the door step I saw a little light though the peep hole in the door, then I knocked. Nothing happened, but then I heard a loud thump, sound. Then the door opened revealing a pale girl, she had blue and green hair which was red at the tips, and multiple colored eyes. "Hi!" she said happily. "Hi." I said calmly. Or at least as calm a kage puppet could. "So what do ya need?" "Well, I would like to talk to you, if you don't mind." "Oh! I don't mind at all, come in! My name is Rina, Baka Rina!" "Nice to meet you, I'm ######." "Nice to meet you, ######." as I followed Rina though her house, I quietly pulled out my knife, but then Rina turned around. "So- W-what.. The? Why do you have a knife?!" "Night, night." and at that I stabbed Rina in the chest multiple times, then I poured the purple venom on the wound.  
As I walked back to the main part of the base I saw my master. "Oh, you're here." I heard him say. "Yup, I killed Rina, and putted her in the room. "Good, you can go for now, but good work, Chimera." "Thank you, master."  
Rina POV  
All I remembered was being stabbed, but right now I was in a plain dark room. I felt funny, I had this... wired feeling, like I was hungry. But it felt wired to me, when I thought about the normal food I ate, it made me... gag. Then I heard footsteps coming towards me. "Hello." I heard a voice say as it came out of the darkness. "My name is ######. What's yours, little one?" he sounded wired all I could see of him was purple eyes. Glowing purple eyes. "M-my name is Rina, Baka Rina." "Mm, nice to meet you Rina, welcome to your new home." then I heard him say one word. "Murasakino." then I felt pain everywhere, I wanted to hurt someone, but I also didn't. It hurts so much I can't see anything, only purple, only blood. I wanted blood, I  _needed_ blood. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!" I screamed out in pain. I felt like I was dieing. But then it all stopped. The pain went away. But then I saw the person with purple eyes starring at me, and he was smiling. "Mm, I think you're going to like your new... Job.""W-what.. Job?" I asked I was truly scared. "Well, you're a kage puppet now, in short terms, you are a demon. My demon, I am you master. Got it  _Rina Baka?"_ "Yes, master. What do wish for me to do?" this isn't very bad, after all he is my master, right? I am supposed to listen to him. I guess that's why Chimera- sama had to bring me home... Right?  
Yuto POV  
"W-what do you mean 'you can see me again?" I asked. I had just been lead into the forest by what seemed to be a human version of Dark Rebellion. "Well, when I said that I was really happy. Because before you couldn't see me. I just missed you Yuto.." "Oh? So I could see you before?" "Yeah, but it was a long time ago. What do you think of the moonpool?" Uh. Then I finally looked around myself and looked at where I was. Right now I was in a small clearing in the woods. There were many flowers, which by the look of them i could tell they where dark moon flowers. Then I saw a small pool, it was a moonpool. It look beautiful, and so peaceful. "Its... So beautiful here.. Why did you take me here?" "Well, I thought you would like it here. So I took you here. I'm happy you like it here too.  
Later on~~  
Right now I was walking home, I had spent quite awhile in the woods with Dark Rebellion. I enjoyed it there. Right now it was 9:30 PM only two hours and a half until I have to get to work. I was going to my house, mainly to get something to drink. Then I would most likely just walk around for awhile and then go to work.  
???? POV  
As I watched him though my mirror I observed that his emotions can go everywhere, on moment he could happy. The next he could be mad enough to kill some one. I also had sensed that Purple Guy got anther person as his slave... I felt terrible I can't do a thing right now. Nether can the others, oh I wish this all could just end! This all started in 1984! Now its 2017! Its been 34 years.. I just wish we had some of the power. But still its 9:30 PM the boy will be here in 2 hours and 30 minutes. I wonder if Freddy is going to say hi tonight, maybe Foxy will? Mm maybe us all can say hi. No that would be a bit too much for the poor boy.. Heh.  
A/N: More Mysteries!! Yay! Yutos night two will start next time! This was a long chapter to me, with all the different pov's and I've been working on a new story Yutos insanity, its a crossover and alternative universe its crossing over with Minecraft diaries! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way.. Author notes are old for a bit XD srry


	4. Chapter 4- Night two! Yuto meets someone new! And Rinas first mission! Woho!

Yuto POV  
As I walked into the pizzeria, I saw the last day shift worker leaving. So I walked to the back office, as soon as I sat down the clock rang. Showing that it was 12:00 AM. Shortly after the phone started to ring, I clicked the play button and listened. As I listened, I watched the cameras. I saw that both Bonnie and Chica coming closer, I wasn't really worried that Chica would hurt me, but Bonnie might. I don't really blamed him, huh I'm talking about them as if there human. Still they where made to be human though. I honestly think that Bonnie was just trying to protect Chica from him. But maybe I could talk to him... I don't know, the phone guy keeps on talking about them as if they where dangerous, I didn't really think them moving around and singing  _dargerous._ But then again I come from a wired family, so who am I to say? I went back to watching the cameras only to find out both Chica and Bonnie where at both of the doors. "Hi Yuto!!" I heard Chica say happily. "Hi." I said calmly, I wasn't scared. I just didn't want to startle Chica, mainly because I've heard from my friends that I could be.... Well lets just say, scary, or just dead looking.....? I don't know why though, its not my fault I look like a vampire or a phantom because my skin is pale white, and the fact I had strange sliver eyes. I rembered when Ruri wouldn't stop asking if I had contacts in, until I literally poked my eye, showing her that that was my actual eye color. Then I heard Bonnie speak for the first time tonight. "So, you came back for anther night? I guess they will get to meet you tonight."  
As I wondered what Bonnie meant, I heard light. But fast footsteps coming down the hall. All I did was look at the door, I didn't shut it, I just watched. "Wow... Bonnie wasn't kidding when he said you don't shut the door on us." "Hi...?" was all I said. "Oh, ops. Got distracted again. Sorry, so I'm guessing you're Yuto?" "Yeah, aren't you.... Foxy...?" "Yeah, you got it right." "Well then, nice to meet you Foxy." I said, so far I liked him more than Bonnie and Chica, well I did like Chica. But she was just I little too... Happy to me. With Bonnie so far he has just... Been kind of rude.. Or just more to himself. Foxy.. So far has been nice.. But not overly nice. So that's good. "Foxy! Where are you?!" I heard a girl voice yell. "I'm over here!" I heard Foxy yell. Then I saw a pale girl animatronic walk from the shadows of the hallway. She had red and bright purple hair. On one side it was buzzed cut, showing red. Then on the other side was purple hair with spikes in it. "Hi, my names Fox, what's yours?" "My name's Yuto, nice to meet you Fox."  
Rina POV  
"Rina." I heard a voice say, then I looked up. It was Chimera. "Hi Chimera, why are you here?" I asked, I was honestly wondering why she was here. "Well Rina, Master has a mission for the two of us. So he sent me here to get you." "Oh." I said. So Master has a mission for me and Chimera. This should be fun. As we walked down the hall leading to masters room, I looked at the pictures on the halls. Once we got to the door, Chimera knocked. "Come in girls." I heard him say on the other side, so we opened the door and walked in. "Hello master." I heard Chimera say. "Hello, Chimera. It seems you got Tina like I asked?" "Yes master." "Good, what I need you two to do is to get the things on this list, got it?" "Yes master." Myself and Chimera said at the same time.  
Yuto POV  
"So, your one of the newer animatronics?" I asked. "Yeah, Teddy and the others are most likely going to come out soon." "Oh." "Yeah, but why did you choose to work here?" "Well.... I just did, I didn't feel scared about anything. Besides, I used to come here when I was little. So I just felt non-scared." "Oh? So you used to come here when you were little?" "Yup." then I heard a loud sound. "Fox! It's almost 6! Time to go!" "Ok Foxy! Coming! Bye Yuto." "Bye." then I looked at the clock, it was 5:58, it was almost six.  
As I was walking home I thought I heard something. But I dismissed it, thinking it was my head playing tricks on me.  
Next Day~~~  
"Yuto!!" "Uh..?? What..." "Time to wake up!! Little moon boy!" "...Yumi.. How many times have I told you not to come into my house while I'm asleep? And stop calling me that stupid nickname." I said sitting up. My voice came out groggy. "Nope! Not going to happen!! And..!" "What? "We're going to Freddy Fazbears today!!" ".....What? I thought you all where scared of the place!" "We are, but we're all gonna go!" "What do you mean by 'all ' Yumi?" "Well just me, you, Yuri, Yugo, Yuya, Yuki, Yusi, and Yuli!!" "Yay.." "I know right!!" oh brother.  
Chimera POV  
As myself and Rina walked down the hall that lead to the outside, I couldn't help but think, Master is going on a killing spree. I know this because, the things on his list was, to get a knife, make sure the pizzeria is ready, and get ready for another 5 long nights..  
A/N: Thank you all for reading so far! The real fun is about to start!! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been working on a new story, Ice Gem. It's a Yuri!! On ice fic. But really! Thank you all for ready so far!!~~ Silver Moon 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still old author notes.. But I will be posting ice gem on here soon


	5. Chapter 5 ~The next 1987

Yuto POV  
I had been dragged to Freddy's pizzeria. By who? Yumi, Yumi Crystal. She was scared of this place, why she and the others decided to come her was beyond myself. "Yumi?" "Yes..?" "Can you let go of my arm, please?" Yumi had a death grip on my arm as if I was going to disappear if she'd let go. Which I won't, cause if I did disappear. She would hunt me down, and once she found me, she would most likely chain me to something. Even herself. So yeah. "Ops! Sorry." Yumi said as she quickly let go of my arm.  
  
???? POV  
  
"Do you think he's going to strike today?" I turned around to see my father looking at me. My father was the Puppet Master, also known as The Marionette. I was his son, Puppet. But everyone I know call me Pip, Pip the little puppet. "I do think he is." I said worry lacing my voice. "I also have a feeling of who he's after," I said as I looked through my soul projector. I saw four boys, and four girls. The boys all shared the same face, while the girls shared the same face. "Mm, I think I know too, but if he dose strike, you know what to do. Correct?" "Yes father, I know what I'll have to do. But, how do you know I'll be able to?" "Mm, Pip. I didn't know if I would have been able to save GF, but I just tried my hardest, I did reincarnated him. But I was full of fear, fear of not being able to do it. But one thing is for sure, I believe that you can do it Pip. You just have to have courage in yourself." after that I felt my father fade back into the darkness, he still had a role to play in the pizzeria. So he most likely went back so no one noticed that he had been gone.

Yuto POV

We had been here for about an hour by now, Yumi and the others where finally not worrying about someone randomly jumping up and killing them. "Yuto!" "What? You don't have to yell, I'm right next to you. Yumi." "But I wanna yell!!" "Then go do it somewhere else." "Nope!" then Yumi hugged me, as in hug, I mean attached herself to me. Not letting go. "Yumi." "What?" "How many times have I said, not to do what you're doing right now?" "Umm... Look! The shows starting!" then Yumi ran off.

The show was over by now, but the thing was, I couldn't find Yumi, nor the others. Anywhere. Currently I was walking down the hall, I was close to the kitchen. "Yumi. Yumi, this isn't funny." I was slowly getting closer to the kitchen. But I was honestly wondering, why would Yumi and the others be in there? Once I got to the kitchen, I heard sounds. I didn't know what was making the sounds. But in all honesty I didn't want to find out. I slowly opened the door, then I looked in. My eyes widened, I was looking at.. Yumi.. Yumi, Yuki, Yusi, and Yuli, my own counterparts, Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri. They were all... Dead. There was blood, blood everywhere. They were all gone.. Dead. Who would do this.. Then I heard a voice.. "Yuto." I quickly looked be hind myself to see a person trying to stab me. "Ah! Who are you!" I yelled quickly dodging the persons knife. Then I noticed, this person had purple tinted skin... In fact a lot of him is purple. Then he went to stab me again. He ended up nicking me. I saw a knife on the counter. I took it, then lunged at him. I stabbed him, hard, in the knee. "Heh, good job, you got me. But you're still going to die." then the guy lunged at me, I couldn't move in time. He stabbed me in the stomach. I could fell the blood pouring out of the wound. Everything was hurting right now. Then I remembered, this person killed Yumi, Yumi and the others. If I die, I'm at least taking him down with me. I quickly stabbed him. But that was the last thing I was able to do. Then the person stabbed me, multiple times. The last time he stabbed me before everything went black was right in my eye. He stabbed me in my eye. Then everything went black.

Nova POV

"But Spiral, Yami said she would be back by 4:30! It's 7:30. She's late!" my sister and some of her friends went to Freddy fazbears. I knew my sister didn't really like that place, but Yuto's been working there, so she went there to get over her fear of the place. But now, I'm scared, what if something bad happened to her? Then I heard a ringing sound. It was coming from Spirals phone. "Who's that?" I asked. "Mm, it's Shun." "But isn't he working right now?" "He should be," then Spiral answered her phone. "What is it Shun?" I tried listening to what Shun was saying but I couldn't, to me, his voice sounded like a mumble. "No.. No.. Shun! You have to be kidding right? That couldn't have happened..." I saw tears forming in Spirals eyes. "Is Shun hurt?" I asked, was that not Shun on the phone? "N-no...." "Then what is it? Why are you so upset?" "N-n-nova, Lee is going to watch you for the rest of the night, I have to meet Shun. Ok?" "Alright." I said, I still had no clue what was going on. I don't think Shun is hurt, at least as far as I can tell.

Spiral POV

Shun didn't tell me very much, he just told me to get to Freddy Fazbears, fast. He also said it had something to do with the others. But I didn't expect this, right now I was looking at the lifeless corpses of Yuya, Yuki, and there counterparts. But one of the most gruesome things was that it looked like Yuto had been the last to be killed, not just that, he looked the worse. The others seemed to have been quickly, and decently cleanly killed. But Yuto had multiple stab wounds and cuts. The most disturbing one was the stab mark in his eye.. Yuto was drenched in his own blood... Then I thought, the others, Yuki and her counterparts all have little sisters. And Yuya's mom and dad. And Yuto's family.... Snow had just gotten her son back after ten years... Why? Who would do this? "Mm, this wasn't done by anyone here." I looked over at Shun as he said that. "What do you mean?" "Well, look at this." I looked over at the security cam footage to see a guy who was wearing all purple walk out of this very room, with a very bloody knife in hand. And we all know who did this, The Purple Guy.

 

A\N:  A real update! Yay!! Sorry for taking so long everyone! But the chapters out! Now the real plot begins! Next chapter will be quite... Interesting. But thank you all for reading so far! But I have a question. Should I have a bit of Zarc in here? Tell me what you all would think of that. But anyways thank you all for reading this far! ~ Silver Moon 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I have a bit of Arc in here? Idk


	6. Chapter 6 ~ The Reincarnation, Smile, Venom, Speed, and Shadow

Pip POV

_Long ago, my father did this act._

_He reincarnated five souls, they are now, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. By now, they've forgotten their old names. My father also stopped the Purple Guy many, many times. But, now, there has been another killing. Done by the same monster from ten years ago._

_But now, it is my turn to reincarnate these eight souls, first,_

_Shadow,_

  _I slowly put the now even paler boy on the floor, in the center of the spell circle. Then I stood, and slowly started to say the familiar words of Silvermoon. "I, Pip, son of the Marionette, call upon the strength of the Shadows. To allow to continue balance, just as Silvermoon wish, ten thousand years ago. Ke kito no kami kin (be birthed to new kin), Sinam en linati (death and life), Daku eimeis kime (dark rules all). Be awaken from the said to be never ending sleep! Break the ties of the after life! Sukagenei (Awaken)!_

But, after I finished saying the chant, the pale was still lie still. No breathing, then I started to think that I failed, that the boy was still dead. But, then, I saw him jerk. Slowly, he started to wake up, but, then was one very unsettling thing. He hadn't breathed a single breath. But he was moving, blinking, acting like a normal alive person would. That's when it hit me, I screwed up. Then, the boy's pale Grey gaze met my reddish purple one. 

He look straight at me, all I could do was stare back. "Who.. Are you? Who... Am I?" I heard him ask me, that's when I also remembered that when they all get reincarnated, they won't just be Kage and Light puppets, but they wouldn't have any of their memories from before. "My name's Pip, your name though, is Yuto, Yuto Moon." "Yuto... That's my name," by the way he sounded, it seemed as if he was pondering about what was currently happening. "Well.. Pip, do you know why I don't remember anything? What.. Happened to me?" "Well, Yuto, you and seven others were killed by one person. I brought you here, and reincarnated you, I'll be doing the same to the other seven in a few moments. But, they won't be the same as you," "What do you mean by that?" "Well," I said as I looked him in the eye. "You are the first person I've ever reincarnated. But, do to that.. Something didn't go right, but I don't know what. In shorter words, you aren't truly alive." "What do you mean? How can I not be alive?" "Yuto, the whole time you've been awake, you haven't breathed, once. Like I said, I don't know why that happened. But, you can't tell the others, you'll have to fake breathing. Alright? And when I figure more about how this happened I'll explain it to you." "Ok." "I'll take you to your room." I said, gesturing to him to follow. Once he started to, I led him through the dark halls of my home. Once we got to the end of a hall, to a black door. Which in silver letters said 'Shadow' "Sometimes you'll be known as shadow puppet, so this is your room." "Ok." after I saw him walk in, I went back to the room where I was before. 

By now, I've done the reincarnating process seven more times, so far, none of them have woken up. Yuto fell asleep in his room a while ago. Then I heard shuffling coming from one of the places my seven other puppets lay. It was Yumi who was stirring from her sleep. She had been reincarnated after Yuto, so it would make sense for her to be waking up. I heard her mumble a few words, all too quiet to hear. Then I thought of her puppet name, "Hello, Yumi, little Whispering puppet." "Huh..?" I heard her say as she looked at me, she had Grey eyes like Yuto. But, her eyes were a darker Grey, and had a blue hue to them, so, they were more or less grayish blue. "Hello." I said as I held out my hand toward her. She gently took it, and shaked it. "I'm Pip." "H-hi... I um.. I don't remember my name. Where am I?" "Well, your name is Yumi, Yumi Crystal. And you were.. Killed. But I reincarnated the other seven people and yourself whom you were with." "But, there's only seven people here, counting myself." "Well, Yuto, the first I reincarnated woke up awhile ago. Right now he's in his room, but he feel asleep again." "Oh."

By, now it's been about two days. All eight of my puppets had woke up, I told them what they needed to know, their name, and some insight on what happened to them. But, today, I was going to tell them all the puppet names, and their roles here. I've already filled out paper work and did some tinkering to the Pizzeria workers thoughts. To make it look like they got eight new animatronics, which also looked like humans. But, they were based off of puppets, so they would be around my father for a little while. I had noticed that Yuto was very distant, but he seemed to like Yumi. Maybe before they died they had been really close. It would explain Yuto's protective nature over her. But, now it was time to talk to the puppets.

Yuto POV

It has been two days since I woke up, Pip hasn't said very much. But, that could just be because he wants to give us time to recover from what we had learned. One thing was for sure, I was tired. Really tired, it wasn't just me though, the others had been really tired too. 

"Everyone," I looked to see Pip walking in. Then I saw everyone else come from there little places in the large living room like area. "What Pip?" I heard Yuya ask, one thing was for sure, Yuya got curious quite easily. "Well, remember when I told you all that you would be sometimes known as puppets?" "Yeah." I heard Yuki say. "Well, today you are getting both your puppet names, and mask. Your roles are also going to be explained a bit more later on today. I'll be going from last reincarnated to first. That means Yuki is first." "Ok.." I saw Yuki stand up and walk to Pip. "Yuki, you puppet name is Bravepuppet. You show great bravery. I believe you will be one to never back down." "Thank you, Pip." "You're welcome, next up is Yuya." I saw Yuya as he walked up, wide smile on his face. "Yuya, your puppet name is Smilepuppet, for always smiling. No matter the aura around." "Thank you!"

"Next is Yusi." Yusi stood up, and quickly walked to Pip. "Yusi, your puppet name is Sparkpuppet. For your undying spark." Yusi did a small bow then she walked back to where she was before. "Yugo." I saw Yugo stand up, almost tripping over himself trying to get to Pip. "Yugo, your puppet name shall be Speedpuppet. Do to your need for speed." Yugo quickly bowed then walked away, and ended up tripping himself. Everyone including Pip let out a small chuckle. Well, almost everyone, I didn't laugh. I don't know why, but I just didn't feel anything. No emotion. Nothing.

Then Pip called for Yuli. She got up and walked to Pip at a normal pace. "Yuli, I believe your puppet name should be Flowerpuppet. For as I've noticed you have a deep love for flowers." "Thank you." I heard Yuli say as she bowed then walked back to her seat. "Yuri." Yuri stood up and walked to Pip. "Yuri, your puppet name shall be Venompuppet. You have a venomous heard, but inside is a softer side. Waiting to come out." Yuri quickly bowed and walked back to his spot.

"Yumi." I looked over to see Yumi walk up to Pip, I noticed that she was shaking. "Yumi, you have nothing to fear. When you first woke up, I had already had your puppet name in mind. Yumi, do to your shy, quiet personality. You shall known as Whisperpuppet." "T-thank you." Yumi quickly walked back to her corner which she had been praticly hiding in. "Yuto." as I heard my name called by Pip, I walked up to him. His reddish purple eyes bore into mine. Almost trying to make me look away. But, I didn't. I stared right back. Then, he smiled. "Yuto, your puppet name shall be Shadowpuppet. I choose this name because of your dark soul. But, I believe that there is one person who can balance your darkness. Or, it may just consume you."

A\N: Cliffhanger! Dun dun duuunnn! Ok, this was a longer chapter for you all. Sorry for taking sooo long. I've just been busy. So.. Yeah. But.. Some interesting stuff happened. Who is Silvermoon? (No it's not my profile character.) is Yuto gonna be bad? Who knows! But, thank you all for reading this far. ~ Silver Moon 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is all the chapters I have so far, so, the next author note will be current up-to-date


	7. Chapter 7

A\N: Shun, Serena and others are in a special FBI-CIA kinda thing, except it is called PDIT (Pro Dimension Investigation Terminal) aaannnd, Reiji organized it.

Shun POV

"Have you found outanything yet, Shun?" "No," I said as I flicked through multiple criminal files. "Have you?" I asked back. "No, I haven't found anything neither. But how hard is is to find a guy wearing all purple, has purple eyes, and even has purple tinged skin?" "Apparently it's really hard to, Serena." I said sarcasm spilling through my tone.

"Shun, Serena," "What oh mighty Potato Brain." I heard Serena say in a mocking tone. "Hey-" "What is it, Jagaimo?" "The body's are gone." 

"What?! How do you lose eight body's! In less than a week?" Serena yelled, anger rolling off her in waves. In all honesty I'm amazed that I haven't yelled yet, those weren't just any body's, they are friends, Yuto, Yumi, and the others.

Later on

I was still mad about what had happened, but, I have to focus. To find whoever killed them and make them, pay. As I continued to look through multiple files, I was just thinking about..nothing really. "I found something!" I heard Serena yell, quickly I got up and went to where she was and stood next to her. "What did you find?" I asked. "There's a old case which was never solved, it's about multiple kids being killed at once." "So? That happens a lot." "Well, this happened at Fazbear's Pizzeria. Not just that, on the cameras they had, it looked as if something wearing all purple, and having purple skin, killed them." 

"Are you telling me a criminal who hasn't done anything in over twenty years has struck again?" I asked not trying to believe that it was possible. "Well, Shun, I guess I am telling you that." "Great, we have a lot of work to do." 

Yuto POV

It's been a few days since we all got our puppet names, but we've gone over our roles and what we're supposed to do. Right now, I was back stage. Waiting till I had to go out and perform. Well, not really perform, more or less, I sing. "Well, girls and boys! That was Whisper Puppet for ya! Now, introducing our last addion, Shadow Puppet!" I heard the announcer say.

I slowly walked out onto the stage, I looked around to see people awing as they saw me. I couldn't blame them, to the others I look like a horror attraction. "Shadow Puppet! Are you ready to sing?" I heard the announcer say. I nodded my head in reply. "Good! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls Gather 'round, gather 'round! Sit back, relax, and please, stay in your seats. Kick your feet up and grab some popcorn! Oh, and of course, Lest we not forget. Enjoy the show!"

 

 _"Come one, come all_  
And behold we have a sight!  
Immeasurable, a spectacle  
Of innocence and fright!  
Oh maybe two, three, four  
Or even five long nights!  
Now you're crawling, ever stalling with no end in sight  
Up all night to see if you can make it  
All new friends to see if you can take it  
Be still, be quiet  
They still know you haven't left yet  
  
And we'll pretend, we'll just pretend  
Pretend that day would never end  
I'll make believe that you can see  
Everything they did to me  
Nowhere to hide, and now we're through  
But if we were just like you  
I'll be your friend, I'll be your friend  
You can trust me 'till the end  
  
There's something bad inside me  
I'm broken beyond fixing, save me  
I know that we've all been here  
It only hurts a second, there's nothing to fear  
I have you hidden way too well  
It's time to let you out  
Put on a mask to hide yourself  
That made you one of us now  
  
And we'll pretend, we'll just pretend  
Pretend that day would never end  
I'll make believe that you can see  
Everything they did to me  
Nowhere to hide, and now we're through  
But if we were just like you  
I'll be your friend, I'll be your friend  
You can trust me 'till the end  
  
We need you so we can escape  
If they find you, it'll be too late  
We need you so we can escape  
If they find you, it'll be too late  
  
And we'll pretend, we'll just pretend  
Pretend that day would never end  
I'll make believe that you can see  
Everything they did to me  
Nowhere to hide, and now we're through  
But if we were just like you  
I'll be your friend, I'll be your friend  
You can trust me 'till the end  
  
Now we're afraid, we're all afraid  
Afraid that it might be too late  
They never learn to wait their turn  
Now we get to watch them burn  
Nowhere to hide, and now we're through  
But if we were just like you  
I'll be your friend, I'll be your friend  
You can trust me 'till the end  
  
Trust me 'till the end..."

"Well, folks! That was the first song our Shadow Puppet was gonna sing! Now, here's the second!" Great, not like the first one was hard I thought before I started to sing the next song.

 _"One, two, three, four_.  _Can you hear me? Can you see me? I just want to make you smile. Ready go!_

_No more saying that it might be too late, because I know, there can never be to late time to be yourself. Myself. As I continue to walk my path, I choose which way I want to go! Now, please don't you never say I can't choose my path. Cause' you know I'll say, you got to be stronger now, you got to be brave to stand up to, your heart. Now hear my voice yell out!_

_Be brave to give hope and strength, to never say I can't, now see your heart soar! I got to be brave and stand, if I want to remember my story. I will go, my own way, to seek my heart out._

_No more saying I can't, because I'll show you can."_

"There you have it, Shadow Puppet!" I could hear clapping all around. Amazingly, it made me smirk. 

Shun POV

"Shun, you know that right now Fazbear's has no security guards?" "Yes, I know. But you better not be suggesting what I think you are." "Oh, I am, and we're already both signed up. We start tonight." "Great, Serena, just great." "I know, aren't I the greatest?"

Pip POV

Mm, two new night guards. They're also coming at the same time, this should be interesting.

A\N: Wow, that took me longer than I thought. But, thank you to everyone who has read this, or any of my stories. This is kinda filler and character info. So, yeah, tell me what ya think about Shun and Serena being FBI kinda people, and if you look up the word Jaigamo. You'll be surprised. Thank you for reading so far! By the way, the first song is Enjoy the Show, by Natewantstobattle. The second one I made. ~ Silver Moon 


	8. Chapter 8

Shun POV

"Serena? Are you sure that this is a good idea?" "Oh, are you scared Shun?" "No, I'm not. But is it really a good idea to stay at the place where the murder happened?" "I don't know, but this is the only way I could think of to get in here-" *CRASH* "Ah!" yelped Serena. I saw the rabbit in the door, so I quickly shut it.

I heard the other door shut to see a wide eyed Serena. "The Chicken was there." she said. I turned on both lights to see that they were both gone. Shortly after, the phone rang.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact." said the phone guy. "So, this person was the one here before Yuto. I bet they used these since Yuto only worked here a couple nights." said Serena. I nodded in agreement. "So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" the person said.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." "What..?" said Serena. "They sure have a blunt policy." I said, sounding sarcastic. Did this message play for Yuto?

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about." "Sure! There's nothing to worry about. Darn liar." "Serena, I would be paying more attention to the doors than the phone call." I said as I shut the door on Bonnie. "Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

Once the message finally finished it was just a few minutes before 6. The clock rang out. I suppressed a sigh of relief, I looked over to see Serena doing the same. "Well, at least we got though night one." "Yeah," I said. "Only four more to go."

Yuto POV

I was currently in my room on my bed. I've been drawing since at least twelve. Pip had told me that there were two new nightguards coming tonight. He had said that just one usually caused trouble. So he decided to have Bonnie and Chica appear more though out the night than usual.

My door slammed open. "Hi Yuto!!" said Chica as she stepped inside. "Hello." I said back. I saw Bonnie follow after her. "What are you doing Yuto?" he asked. "Just drawing, have you seen Pip though? I've been needing to talk with him." I spoke. "We haven't Yuto, sorry. But Fox or G.Teddy might know." responded Bonnie. "Well, thank you." I said as I got up from my bed.

I walked into the main room to see G.Freddy and G.Teddy. "Hey G.Teddy." "Oh hey Yuto. Seems you finally came out of your shell." "Yeah. Very funny, but have you seen Pip? Or at least know where he is?" "Yeah, he's in Pirate Cove with Fox and Foxy." "Thanks." "Your welcome." Teddy responded with a wide smile.

After that, I went to Pirates Cove. The restaurant had been remodeled when the original four animatronics had been remodeled along when Teddy, Fox, Bunni, and Chichi came along. And Sister Location was also apart of the restaurant as well. With other animatronics here and there. So, pirates cove was pretty much the same concept as before but it was much bigger because Foxy wasn't the only one here, there was Mangle, Fox and Glitch.

Once I got to pirates cove, I saw Pip. "Pip." I said as I walked over. "Oh, hello Yuto. You've came out of your room at last." he said. "Yes, I have. But I want to speak with you. Alone." I said. "Mm, ok. Come on." Pip beckoned me with his hand. Once we got far enough away, he stopped. "So, what is it that you want to talk to me about Yuto." "I've been wondering, if myself and the others all died here, then how is this place still open? What exactly did you do Pip?" I asked. "Well, the easiest why is to show you so, come on." 

Pip ended up leading me to somewhere I've ever been before in the restaurant. There where string like cords all in one half, while there where other different things scattered about. "What was up with that door?" I asked. The door we went though had weird carvings on it and once we went though it, the air felt weird. "Well, Yuto, we are currently in my domain. The strings in the one half of the room are heart and emotion strings." "What?" "I can control how people feel, Yuto." "Really?" "Yes really."

"But, it is also my job to make sure that people who are not meant to die don't die, or in simple terms, I make sure Murasakino doesn't kill the innocent. Or at least I try my best to. But, I can also see how others are currently feeling." "That's neat. So, I'm guessing you messed with how people thought about the situation?" "Yes, I did. You are quite smart for your age." "Um, thank you I guess?" "Hehe your welcome."

Shun POV

"They came by a lot!" I heard Serena say to Reiji. "Yes. You already told me this Serena." "Well why did they come by so much!? It was only the first night!" "Maybe you were annoying them with your loud mouth." I said. "Oh shut it Shun!" "Both of you, be quiet. If something is going on there you two need to work together in that office." "Fine." "Alright." I said. "Good, because it's only going to get hard from here on out."

A\N: Cliff hanger!! Woohoo I updated this story! Amazing! Also, the plot is finally moving along. Tell me what you all think of Pips power, also thank you all for reading so far! ~ Silver Moon 


End file.
